1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a network transmitting apparatus, in particular, to a network transmitting apparatus and a power saving method applied to a network transmitting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic technologies, computers and various information digitized equipments become increasingly prevailing. In order to share the resources, the network plays an essential role for information exchange. Among various different network configurations, Ethernet has the advantages of easy access, convenient erection, high transmission speed and the like, and thus relevant equipments of the Ethernet have developed vigorously and the transmission rate thereof has been increased from 10 Mbps to 100 Mbps or even 1000 Mbps.
In a network transmitting apparatus of the Ethernet, the current network transmission speeds can be classified into 10 M, 100 M, and 1000 M. During the transmission of a network signal, a transmission voltage of the network transmitting apparatus varies with the network transmission speed. For example, when the network transmission speed is 10 Mbps, the transmission voltage of the network transmitting apparatus is, for example, about ±2.5 volts (V). When the network transmission speed is 100 Mbps, the transmission voltage of the network transmitting apparatus is, for example, about ±1 V. When the network transmission speed is 1000 Mbps, the transmission voltage of the network transmitting apparatus is, for example, about ±1 V, and a receiving voltage thereof is, for example, about ±1 V at a shorter cable length and a maximum voltage thereof may reach about ±2 V.
However, the network transmitting apparatus does not always maintain the same network transmission speed during data transmission. In order to maintain the normal operation of the network transmitting apparatus, i.e., to enable the network transmitting apparatus to transmit data at different network transmission speeds, a maximum voltage value of the three levels (the network transmission speeds of 10 Mbps, 100 Mbps, and 1000 Mbps), i.e., ±2.5 V, must be provided, which thus results in an excessive power consumption of the network transmitting apparatus.